Cache/Show Posts - LuckyLondon
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=624. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 12, 2016 22:28:03 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - LuckyLondon Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of LuckyLondon » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - LuckyLondon Pages: 1 2 3 ... 5 1 Archives / Re: See You Next Friday « on: January 28, 2016, 04:58:00 PM » You will always be our leader. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_H7ZG7yk5Wo 2 offtopic / Re: Is yo momma jokes old school ? « on: January 18, 2016, 09:11:16 PM » Quote from: Kunta Kintey on January 16, 2016, 02:55:14 AM is it possible to get banned by Rumsob for mom jokes ? It's possible to get banned for multi's though. As you found out today, partner. 3 offtopic / Re: Bloc music thread? « on: January 11, 2016, 08:28:51 PM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWTBzIVIDGA 4 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Asian Alliance and Aseang merged into Aseang MMP Alliance « on: January 07, 2016, 01:10:04 PM » Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on January 07, 2016, 06:58:25 AM Or you can just stop playing. You deserve rape by AIDS infested Afghani migrants. 5 offtopic / #BRINGCHARRABACK2016 « on: January 07, 2016, 12:44:37 PM » Maybe if w-we post enough Girl's Day/Minah he will retake founder. #BRINGCHARRABACK2016 Pls Charra, will change flag and avatar to anything for a month if you just take founder back. ;-; 6 offtopic / Re: Rate the above user's avatar « on: January 06, 2016, 11:52:49 AM » Undertale cuck faggot/0 7 offtopic / Re: Post Guns « on: January 05, 2016, 03:01:04 PM » Tfw UK is noguns zone. 8 offtopic / Re: Rate the above user's avatar « on: December 26, 2015, 04:12:26 PM » 0/10 9 offtopic / Re: CONFIRMED DEADGAME « on: December 26, 2015, 02:57:23 PM » MODS MOVED JIHAD NOW 10 offtopic / Re: Lykos confirmed for 80s cartoon character « on: December 26, 2015, 07:33:41 AM » 11 Archives / Re: THC Suspends MDP treaty with SPQR « on: December 25, 2015, 11:46:31 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on December 25, 2015, 05:05:43 PM He was inactive, since the start of bloc there has been inactive times and if a nation hit that time they would be free to raid. This was changed when Rumsod made it so you cannot attack people above 72 hours inactive and was made to 60. This is not a standard for one alliance, it is for the whole community. even recognized here by Charra, http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1800.msg26843#msg26843 More importantly, here is the threat were the inactive time was debated and offically changed. http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1691 Note: This screenshot was taken from page 2, first reply. So even your alliance leader agreed to the 60 hour inactive policy. Nobody cares about you or your shit alliance, you kiwiass tosser. 12 offtopic / Re: Bloc music thread? « on: December 21, 2015, 08:18:34 AM » Authentic British beats. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9QL42uzCHU 13 Archives / Re: BAMF/NOD condemnation « on: December 18, 2015, 10:21:09 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on December 18, 2015, 04:02:41 PM You probably sent one comm and then didn't do shit if he decided to continue killing my guy, in which he did. Not to mention there has been about 5-10 NoD raids on SPQR members and you haven't done shit. You're fucking useless, Vader has more purpose than you. You sound mad, kiddo. 14 offtopic / Re: Rhyme Time « on: December 16, 2015, 03:55:51 AM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 07, 2015, 12:22:40 PM Rock it top it stock it and lock it Shake that ass bitch drop it and pop it Hit the cheek and drop the beat Now I'm gonna make you move yo feet Shine the shoes, poo in the loo Aint got no time bitch I'm in the news Rockin the boats and eatin my oats Radiation poisoning but I've got the antidotes Because I kill with my skill And I kill when I will Got a list and I'm checkin it twice If you don't like Minah you're rollin the dice Now get down and clear the lane Because next up is Slim and he's bringing the pain His raps are like bricks, he makes the tears fall like the rain Well Slim is dead and that's what they said The mic is cold so it's time to bring the heat Now follow these rhymes and move your feet C'mon jump on up and get on up It's time to hip to hop and scoot and bump Grab your favorite person and do the hump Rap to the beat keep moving those feet I've got a feeling about this rap and rhyme This thread is a testament to the divine Up, up throw them hands up and wave them side to side Slim and Pete and Rat and Habib throwing the slide B-b-bring the rock and turn up the dial Because we're the bloc MC's and we're going the mile 15 offtopic / Re: Charra, let us forgo recent events « on: December 16, 2015, 03:47:18 AM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 16, 2015, 01:23:52 AM I have been, and always shall be, your friend. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JjxpGpKNR4 Memories! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<33333333333!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Supa 2 > Supa 4. 2gud2touch, 2sweet2beat. We should find Taiko and Scooby and bring them in. Pages: 1 2 3 ... 5 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2